Um amor interessante
by Uchiha Mandy Lua
Summary: Essa história é yaoi, um amor entre rivais, que chega sem ninguem saber. Eu fiz essa história de presente de natal, mas ñ sou muito fã do casal.[LeonYuri]
1. A descoberta de amor inesperado

Oi pessoal. Esta fic é yaoi, eu não gosto muito do casal, mas foi presente de natal para minha amiga, como ela escolheu este casal eu só tive que escrever. Então quem não gosta de yaoi aconselho ah ñ ver essa fic.

-----------------------------------------

Capitulo 1 – A descoberta de amor inesperado

Era uma bela tarde no circo Kaleido Star, estavam se preparando para o fim de ano, na verdade seria feita uma peça, nela teria quatro protagonistas, a Sora Naegino, Leon Oswald, Yuri Killian e Layla Halmiton. Retrataria de dois romances, numa mesma época, a felicidade unida, os casais seriam Sora & Leon e Layla & Yuri. Estavam preparados, na verdade não estavam, Leon e Yuri não estavam muito afim de fazerem essa peça, mas não diziam seus motivos, por isso Karlos se recusava a dar ouvidos aos dois circenses.

Karlos – Chega de mais, os dois irão fazer a peça sim, a não ser que os dois bonitinhos tenham uma boa razão de não a fazer.

Leon – A minha razão é que não quero e pronto você não pode me obrigar a nada!

Karlos – Quer apostar Leon?

Yuri – Mas por que somos obrigados a apresentar.

Karlos – Simples por que está no contrato, a menos que um dos dois tenha realmente um motivo a não participar.

Layla – Deixem de ser teimosos, não vai adiantar nada tentarem sair da peça, agora já era.

Sora – Se vocês dissessem o porque não querem participar, iríamos entender, mas se nem vocês sabem a razão.

Leon – Para mim já chega, já que não pode mesmo cancelar, vou ter que participar, mas agora me dêem licença, pois estou com dor de cabeça – falando isso ele se retira.

Karlos – Então reunião acabada, todos podem voltar aos seus afazeres.

Yuri – Isso não é justo.

Layla – Yuri pare de reclamar e vamos treinar.

Yuri – Está bem.

Assim a reunião se acaba, enquanto isso Leon tinha ido para praia ver se esfriava um pouca a cabeça, na verdade ele não queria fazer a peça porque na peça haveria beijo e não era só um, ele não queria fazer isso, não é por causa de Sora, mas ele estava apaixonado por outro alguém, e não queria o trair, mesmo ele ainda não tendo se declarado. Mas será que ele era correspondido, pois afinal nunca tinha se apaixonado assim por alguém, principalmente por este alguém, ele estava perdidamente apaixonado por aquele brilho no olhar, aquele corpo deslumbrante, aquele jeito frio de ser, aquele cabelo loiro, era algo estranho para ele, na verdade era novo e isso o deixava mais perdido que qualquer coisa.

Enquanto isso Sora tentava imaginar o 'porque' Leon não querer fazer a peça, ele estava tão estranho ultimamente, talvez ela tenha sido a única que notará, mas ele não parava de olhar para uma certa pessoa, com um olhar deslumbrado, diria apaixonado, mas talvez ela estivesse enganada, porque acho que por essa pessoa seria estranho o jovem Leon se apaixonar, mas resolveu perguntar a ele. Viu que ele tinha ido para praia e resolveu ir atrás dele.

Sora – Jovem Leon?

Leon – Sora? Você aqui? O quer?

Sora – Gostaria de conversar com você, sobre o que tenho reparado nas ultimas reuniões que temos feito para peça.

Leon – O que? Tem reparado em que?

Sora – No jeito que você o olha para...

Leon – Você percebeu?

Sora – Sim, percebi, você está apaixonado?

Leon – Creio que sim, mesmo não querendo.

Sora – Agora entendo o motivo de você não querer fazer a peça.

Leon – Que bom. Vai me ajudar?

Sora – Claro, vou falar com o Karlos, talvez eu consiga adiar a peça, você sabe que quando eu não quero nada me faz querer participar de uma peça.

Leon – Não sei porque já percebi isso Sora, talvez foi por causa da...

Sora – Chega, se continuar me enchendo não irei te ajudar nem com a peça e nem no seu amor.

Leon – Você pretende me ajudar com a história também?

Sora – Claro, porque não ajudaria, apesar que vai ser difícil eu falar com a pessoa.

Leon – Você consegue, tenho certeza disso.

Sora – Ta bem, ta bem.

Falando isso ela se retira, vai até a sala do Karlos e fala com ele, ele infelizmente aceita, querendo ou não sabia que ela, ele não tinha como obrigar, que ela seguia a própria cabeça, mesmo que fosse demitida do Kaleido Star, então o que restou a fazer foi a mandar avisar aos outros que não teria mais aquela peça de natal. Ela foi então até a sala de treinamentos para avisar a Senhorita Layla e o Jovem Yuri e enfim falar sobre o amor de Leon.

-----------------------------------------

Então por favor deixem uma review para mim, dizendo se ficou bom ou ruim...

Próximo cap: Revelações e Desastres

Beijos

Mandy


	2. Revelações e desastres

Mais um capitulo dessa fic, hoje estou atualizando com pressa, semana que vem irei postar o fim que já esta pronto, espero que gostem desse capitulo.

Capitulo 2 – Revelações e Desastres

Layla – O que? Não vai ter mais peça? O Karlos ficou louco?

Sora – É que eu também não quero participar da peça.

Yuri – Ae. Grande Sora.

Layla – Sora, o que deu em você? Até a uma hora atrás você estava adorando a idéia da peça.

Sora – Eu tenho um bom motivo para ter tido essa atitude senhorita Layla.

Layla – Foi o Leon que te convenceu, não foi?

Sora – Sim, mas agora preciso falar com você jovem Yuri.

Yuri – Comigo? Claro, vamos lá.

Os dois saíram para dar uma volta, enquanto Layla ficou um pouco frustrada e resolveu voltar para casa. Na praia:

Sora – Jovem Yuri, você gosta de alguma pessoa?

Yuri – Eu? Por que a pergunta?

Sora – Tenho razões para o perguntar.

Yuri – Não sei te dizer.

Sora – É que tem uma pessoa que esta interessada em você.

Yuri – Em mim? E quem seria?

Sora – Isso não posso te contar, até que você me diga de quem você esta gostando.

Yuri – Você esta zombando da minha cara? Se eu disse que não sei, é por que não sei mesmo.

Sora – Nenhuma pessoa te atrai?

Yuri – Só uma, mas seria estranho se rolasse algo entre agente.

Sora – Por quê? Seria talvez um amor proibido.

Yuri – Diria que sim.

Sora – Obrigada, você já respondeu minha pergunta, agora já não depende mais de mim dos acontecimentos que vão rolar.

Yuri – O que? Do que você esta falando?

Sora – Não posso te contar, você tem que descobrir sozinho, beijinhos, agora tenho que ir, tchau – falando isso a jovem e doce moça dos cabelo cor de rosa começa a correr na direção oposta a que estava andando com o jovem yuri, na verdade ela estava a procura do jovem de cabelo prateados.

Leon – Sora? Já voltou?

Sora – Sim e tenho ótima noticias.

Leon – Quais?

Sora – Primeira a peça foi cancelada.

Leon – Que bom e a segunda?

Sora – Eu tenho certeza que o jovem Yuri corresponde os seus sentimentos.

Leon – Jura? Mas você falou com ele?

Sora – Sim, de certa forma, agora eu lhe aconselho a ir falar com ele.

Leon – Tem certeza?

Sora – Sim, vá logo.

Falando isso, então ela se despediu do seu amigo apaixonado e ele foi ao encontro do seu amado, mas por obra do destino aconteceu de ele pegar o seu amado beijando a Layla, na verdade ele se sentiu o ultimo dos homens e se entristeceu, mas aquilo na verdade era só um mal entendido, Layla havia beijado Yuri, ela estava apaixonada por ele e achou que era correspondida, mas assim que viu o seu amado a empurrar, teve certeza do contrario e saiu correndo. Mas essa cena o Leon não viu, estava triste e chocado, foi para o seu quarto, por quem não queria ser visitado nunca mais e também porque lá queria morrer.

Espero que tenham gostado.

Beijos

Mandy


End file.
